


he gives them the butterflies

by darcychick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Gadreel -ripper of panties, Rough Sex, mentions of riding, mentions of wall sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcychick/pseuds/darcychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You didn’t know how much longer you could handle Gadreel, angel of the Lord, flaunting his perfect ass in front of you. Would it kill him to put some clothes on?!</p><p>based on this imagine: http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/120391032342</p>
            </blockquote>





	he gives them the butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> I am now taking requests at my tumblr :http://darcy-chick.tumblr.com/

It was one of the hottest days of the year and it was hitting Kansas hard. Even the bunker was sweltering, you preferred to stay in your room where you could wear minimal clothing, only emerging every so often for more water. Which is where you were now, walking back to your room, the concrete warm under your feet. You took a sip from the perspiring glass, the cool water feeling like heaven on your dry throat. You looked back at your phone, Sam had texted you, saying him and Dean would be back within a day.

Up ahead you heard a door swing open, looking up you noticed it was Gadreel’s door. You looked back down at your phone to reply to Sam. The sound of bare feet on concrete made you look up, and then promptly choke on your mouthful of water.

Gadreel. Walking out of his room in just black boxer briefs, the dark fabric hugging him in all the right places.

You spluttered ever so slightly. He smiled and nodded in greeting and continued down to the main living areas. You felt your tummy clench tightly with hot want as you turned and watched him go, unashamedly watching his toned ass flex it’s way down the hallway.

Once you had collected your jaw from the ground, you hurriedly made your way to your room, texting an affirmative to Sam and trying (not too hard) to forget what you saw. Gadreel was frighteningly naive at times. You were sure that he had never had a thought about sex in his entire existence.  
…  
Three days later, Sam and Dean had been back for two days, lethargically searching for a case. There weren’t many to be had and truthfully none of you felt up to it.

You hadn’t seen much of Gadreel since ‘The incident’, of which you were kind of glad. At least you didn’t have to worry about jumping his bones in front of the guys.

It seemed you had spoken too soon, from where you were sitting at the table. You could hear someone walking into the room where you and Sam were trying to read, well admittedly you weren’t trying too hard. Sam turned and gave a lazy ‘Hey’ in greeting, before turning back so fast he could have got whiplash. 

A second later and Gadreel was in your line of sight. And yep, he was basically naked again, wearing underwear so tight he may as well be naked. Holy fuck, this time you got a good look at him, and the guy was seriously hung.

His eyes flickered to you, Oh God, can angels mind-read all the time? You reigned in your thoughts, staring back at the book in your hands, shouting the sentences in your head, trying desperately to cover your grossly inappropriate thoughts about one of the resident angels.

Sam had turned back to his own book, occasionally side-eyeing Gadreel. You found yourself doing the same, but probably not for the same reasons. Hopefully not. If he had to choose between you two, Gadreel would most likely opt to get back ‘inside’ Sam. At the thought, you let out a slightly hysterical giggle. Both Sam and Gadreel stared at you.

You cleared your throat and pointed to your book.

“Funny bit,” You clarified, at the slightly concerned look you got, you checked the title surreptitiously. Great. ‘Satanic Rituals of the Middle Ages’. Not only would the hot angel think you were unable to drink a glass of water without choking, he would think you found the disemboweling of fluffy critters a humorous situation.

Gadreel grabbed the book he had been looking for and marched back to his room.Your day was going perfectly. Not.  
…  
A week later, You were alone again in the bunker with Gadreel. He was still playing his no clothes act, but you hadn’t seen him since Sam and Dean left and probably wouldn’t until they came back.

A day of hard studying had left you tired and hungry, which was why you were flitting about the kitchen, trying to pull enough ingredients to make a sandwich.

At the quiet sound of feet on concrete your throat tightened. You put the stuff you were holding onto the counter. You weren’t taking any chances with dropping things today.

You turned your back to the door, focusing on your sandwich. You heard him stop in the doorway.

“Hey Gadreel,” You said, not turning yet,

“Y/N.” He greeted.

You still hadn’t gathered the courage to turn yet. “Do you want one?” You asked.

He paused for a moment, and you wondered what he was being so quiet for. “No, thank you. I only came for water.” You put away the items in the fridge and shut the door.

Picking up your food and water, you finally turned. He was less than two feet away from you, in all his bare-chested glory.

You were about eye level with his chin, but you steadfastly kept your eyes on his. His eyes were so intense, how had you not noticed this before? Probably because you had been avoiding the shirtless wonder.

“Sorry.” You muttered, stepping around him. You took your food to your room, deciding to eat there in peace, without the sexual frustration of an adonis inches away.  
…  
It was a day later, Sam and Dean were close to wrapping up a case in Oklahoma, some avenging spirit on a Native American Reservation. You had sent them the relevant information they had needed and then got ready for bed, which admittedly involved taking of your jeans and bra, leaving you in a black pair of panties that you deemed comfortable enough to sleep in and a tank top.

Your phone was on your nightstand, volume up in case of any unforeseen emergencies. You flopped open your bed, too hot for covers and turned on your side, trying to drift off. Your dry throat soon made itself known though and you groaned before getting up and walking to the kitchen.

There was no sign of Gadreel, as you jogged to the kitchen in your panties. He had been holed up all day, doing whatever it was that he did.

You reached the kitchen and to your horror, found Gadreel. He had a glass in his hand.

“Oh um.” You stumbled over your words. “Sorry. I just need a glass of water.” You stepped closer to him. You were close enough that you could practically feel the heat radiating off him.

You were frozen, he was staring at you, eyes dark. You couldn’t breathe. You watched him with widened eyes, unsure of what he wanted. This was Gadreel, an angel of the Lord.

“Y/N.” He said softly, his voice deep, and low. You swallowed.

“Gadreel, do you want…?” You breathed, unsure of what he wanted from you.

“I want you.” He murmured.

“This seems very sudden..” You pull back confused. Gadreel had never shown any interest before.

“Believe me when I say it is not. I have been attracted to you the day I saw you, sauntering out of the library towards me. You smiled and it was the most beautiful thing and it was given to me.” He whispered, voice low and quiet. “I watched you, When we had cases, when we ate dinner, I watched you talking to Sam and Dean Winchester. I did not know how to approach you.”

Was Gadreel telling you that he had been too nervous to ask you out?

“You could have just spoken to me,” You replied, voice hushed in the quiet of the kitchen.

Gadreel smiled and leaned down, his lips inches away from yours. He stopped, simply breathing the same air as you. You leaned up and pressed your lips to his, a soft kiss. It was probably the last time that evening that the two of you were so gentle. A few seconds later, Gadreel had his hands under your ass, lifting you up. You wrapped your legs around his waist, locking your ankles, arms around his neck.

His lips were harsh on yours, you found yourself clenching your fingers in his hair. Pulling him back from your lips.

“Why now?” You panted. “Why have you waited so long?”

Gadreel spun the two of you until you were pressed against the wall, freeing his hands, he grasped your thigh tightly with one hand, cupping your cheek with the other.

“I saw you.” He said, voice scratchy. “You thought that no-one was about and you were dressed as you are now. A small top and a pair of panties.”

He stopped to nose along your jaw, your hand tightened in his hair. Your breath caught in your throat when he nipped at your jawbone.

“I thought about pressing you against your door and fucking you into it then. Ripping your panties down your long legs.” He sighed, his breath hot against your ear. 

You whine at his words, grinding down against him, feeling his cock, hard and hot against you.

“Gadreel,” You gasped, “I didn’t think you even knew about sex…” You trail off, distracted by the feel of his hand trailing over your waist.You feel, rather than see him grin against your throat,

“I have been alive for millennia,” He says, amused, “How could I not know how to fuck you six ways from Sunday?” He growls. Jesus, when did Gadreel get so good at dirty talk?

He lifts you again, his large hands under your ass cheeks, gripping tightly. He carries you along the corridor and suddenly you are intensely glad Sam and Dean are out on a hunt.

When he reaches his door, his kicks the ajar door open and walks inside, carrying you like you weigh nothing. Angel powers rock.

He throws you on the bed, looming over you.

“So beautiful lying here.” He growls, eyes dark. A second later and he has his fingers hooked in your panties, he holds them there momentarily, before ripping your panties down your legs. Just like he had said.

You gasp and moan at the air suddenly hitting your soaked pussy. Gadreel is watching you, looking predatory if you are honest.

He straddles your hips and grabs the hem of your tank top, jerking it up over your head and throwing it off the side. His eyes are dark as he stares at your breasts.

“Beautiful.” He mutters “Everything about you is beautiful.” He leans down, kissing the swell of your breast. He kisses across your breasts, sucking at your nipples, biting gently. You feel long fingers at your wet pussy, sliding in, and out, fast and rough, hitting your g-spot perfectly. You slide your hands up his strong back, scraping your short nails along his smooth skin.

“I want you in me.” You plead. Soft, sucking kisses driving you wild.

He smiles against you and sliding his hands under you, flips you onto your hands and knees. You moan in surprise, hearing the rustle of a condom wrapper, before the blunt tip of his cock presses against your entrance.

He drags a long groan from your throat as he slides inside you, his thick cock stretching you out. His large hands are on your hips, digging into the flesh, but he isn’t moving yet, giving you a chance to adjust.

“Move, please fuck me.” You beg, you head resting on the covers below you, breathing in the scent of him. He groans at your words, slowly pulling out before abruptly slamming back inside you.

You slide forward on your knees, his hands firm on your hips, pulling you back. His breath coming in harsh pants, small groans, you whine at the feel of his cock, hitting you just right at this angle.

“Faster.” You pant, hands curling in the covers. His hands tighten on your hips, but he obliges you, setting a faster pace.

“You know how much I’ve wanted you, ever since I saw you that day?” He says between breaths, voice low and scratchy.

“I watched you, you’re so beautiful. I thought about you when I pleasured myself. How hot and tight you would be if I ever fucked you.”

You moan at his words, unaware that he had lusted after you for so long. You turn your head slightly and look at him, watching him fuck into you, his face tight with pleasure. His chest shining with sweat, a bead dripping down his defined pectorals.

“I imagined this, flipping you over and fucking you into the mattress. I imagined pressing you into the wall and fucking you against it.”

He looks up from where he watching his cock disappear inside you, catching your eye. He looks wrecked, although you imagine you look the same, he breathes out a long sigh that sounds like a moan and pulls out. You are about to protest when he turns you back over.

“I want to see your face when you come.” He intones, deep voice hoarse. You moan as he slides back into you, a delicious slide into your soaking pussy.

His feels solid and lewd pressed against you, skin sticking against yours, you are getting close now, that tell feeling building inside you.

“Close.” You manage to gasp out between thrusts. He only picks up his pace, fast and hard inside you, before reaching a hand between your bodies and finding your clit.

You moan in surprise, the rough feel of his fingertips on your clit is nearly enough to send you over the edge by itself, and when he starts making small, tight circles on your clit you finally come. Your eyes clenching shut on their own, you mouth wide with ecstasy. A loud cry drawn out of you that sounded suspiciously like his name.

His thrusts are at a brutal pace, literally fucking you into the mattress, drawing out the aftershocks of your orgasm. A second later he comes, a deep groan on his lips, as his thrusts slow, feeling his cock twitching inside you. A few seconds later he comes to a standstill, slumping on top of you. You relax, luxuriating in the feeling of being completely fucked out.

Thirty seconds later and Gadreel is slowly pulling out of you and discarding the condom in the wastebasket.

You sigh as he lies back down next to you. “So-erm.” You aren’t sure where to start. Was this going to be a one-time thing?

“No. I want you always.” Gadreel said softly, his breath tickling your neck. You half sit up.

“So you can mind read?” You demand an answer, embarrassed and angry.

“Only when I’m concentrating.” He gives you a cheeky grin, well cheeky for Gadreel, and you settle back down, pouting.

“So you heard what I thought in the library that time?” You ask, “I wondered because you looked at me like I had said something.”

Gadreel looks at you seriously. “My apologies, I did not intend to embarrass you. I am, however, gratified to know you are pleased with my vessel and it’s… appendages.”

You laugh. “Yes I am very pleased with your vessel and I especially like one appendage in particular.” You grin.

“Do not tease,” Gadreel warns, a smile on his lips. “Or I’ll fuck the smile off your face.” He warns, the happy smile on his face belying his words.

“Hey, why do you get to do all the fucking? I might fuck you.” You tease him, sliding a leg over his, your thigh brushing against his now soft cock. “I might shove you down, and ride you until you’re screaming my name.” You murmur, kissing his neck softly. Tiredly.

“I would like that very much,” Gadreel says, kissing your head.  
Soon after you fall asleep, content in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review! - xo
> 
> I am now taking requests at my tumblr : http://darcy-chick.tumblr.com/


End file.
